The Sixth: The Arrival
by Yuki Tora
Summary: The new 6th child is brought to Tokyo 3. An angel attacks, leaving Misato and the sixth injured...


Notes: This is my first attempt at an EVA fic. Mioki is copyright me and eva is copyright Anno and Gainax. Enjoy! Mail all comments to me at p.buttner@worldnet.att.net

Chapter 1: THE ARRIVAL

A young girl is leaning on the wall of a building, in her school uniform, with a duffel bag at her feet. She looks at her watch as she tosses her shoulder-length brown hair away from her face. "Hmm where is she? She said she'd be here at 1:00...and it's already 1:30." She couldn't help but think out loud. She closes her eyes and thinks where the lady that she is supposed to meet is. Misato roughly pulls her car into a parking lot at a gas station and takes another look at the photo that she has been toting around. She looks up and scans the area around the outside of the car. Nothing. Her eyes light up as she thinks of something. Misato then pulls out of the lot and speeds down the road again. The girl opens her eyes and looks to the left. Nothing. 

She looks to the right and sees a blue car hurtling towards the building's lot. It races in and stops in front of her. Misato steps out, dressed in her pink tank top, her red jacket, black mini-skirt and her gold earrings. She takes off her sunglasses. "Major Katsuragi?" the girl asks Misato. Misato nods."I just knew that I'd find you here Mioki." Misato smiles. So does Mioki. "Well sorry for being late...ready to go?" Misato asks as she gets into the car. Mioki nods and gets in also. They pull out of the lot and start down the road again. They continue driving for a few minutes. "Major? What's going on up there?" Mioki asks as she sees explosions in the distance. Misato squints and sees them. She gasps. "What? What is it?" Mioki asks alarmed at Misato's reaction. 

"Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!!!!!!!!" is the only word that Misato can yell as she quickly turns the car and starts to go back the way that they just came. Misato doesn't have any time to answer because the explosions are getting closer and closer. She flies into the lot where she picked up Mioki. She stops the car. "Get down! Now!" she yells as she hurriedly undoes her seatbelt and crouches down. Mioki does what she is told. An explosion is directed right into the lot. The car is rammed, sideways into the side of the building, knocking both of them unconscious.

Misato comes to very slowly. She looks around, dazed, not sure where she is or what happened. Then she remembers and looks over to Mioki. "Damn...she's out too." she whispers. She looks around at the car. Mostly all the windows are smashed and the front of the car is pretty beaten up. She swipes some broken glass off of her seat and pulls herself up into it; and looks for the keys. She spots them on the floor and reaches for them. Then she notices that blood is trickling out from under her right sleeve. She stops and pulls her arm back. She looks at her jacket, there is a large rip from the shoulder down to above her wrist. She reaches down with the other arm and gets the keys, then starts the car. She pulls out of the lot and speeds down the road. "Ya...have a linear car train ready at gate ummm...dammit oww..sorry at gate 3!...ya I'm fine...bye." Misato drops the cell phone into her pocket and continues to speed to her destination, NERV. She finally arrives and punches in her security code. Then they begin their decent. She picks up the phone and calls again. "You guys ready?...we're coming down...yup...argh" Misato clenches her teeth as a dagger of pain stabs up her arm.

"Ya...I'm fine....really...ok be ready..see ya down there." she hangs up. "Am I ok? what kinda question is that? Well I just had my car smashed into a building and my arm's torn up..sure I'm just peachy!" Misato thinks aloud sarcasticly. The ride finally stops and just as planned a medical team and Ritsuko were waiting for them. Misato holds her arm as she gets out. "She's right there..I dunno how bad she's hurt." Misato says as she shows them where Mioki is. Ritsuko walks up to Misato. "So were you driving or was it the angel?" she asks. Misato stares at her. "Haha..very funny, of course it was the angel!" she sighs. Misato's face twists in pain as she holds her arm. Ritsuko walks to the other side of her, and clears her throat. "Katsuragi?" she asks. Misato looks at her. Ritsuko points to her arm. "Uh it's nothing..." she stutters out. Ritsuko sees that some blood is dripping down Misato's hand. She also notes her left hand, still holding her arm, is soaked red with blood. Ristuko calls over a medic. Misato shakes her head when the medic comes over. "Ritsuko! Really it's just a cut!" she yells. Ritsuko turns. The team is calling over the medic. The medic goes and helps the team. The effects of losing blood and the adrenaline crash, wear on Misato. Suddenly Misato's knees buckle and she falls forward. Ritsuko turns quickly and intervenes. She slowly sets Misato down. "Katsuragi! What is it?" Ritsuko asks. "I dunno, I just got real dizzy and fell down..thanks." Misato says still holding her arm. Ritsuko nods and calls the medic over again.

A while later... Misato's arm is now bandaged from her wrist to her shoulder. She sits in a waiting room with her torn, bloody armed jacket in her lap. "I still can't believe all this.."Misato whispers. She looks at her arm. "And 30 some odd stitches in my arm doesn't help anything either. The last thing I need is another scar.." She rests her head on her non-injured left hand. Ritsuko walks into the room. Misato lifts up her head. "So?" she asks. Ritsuko takes off her glasses and runs her hand through her bleached hair. "Well, she has a broken arm and a few cuts and bruises. That's about it." Misato nods. Ritsuko motions at the door and lifts her eyebrows questioningly. Misato stands up and puts her left arm through the jacket sleeve, and drapes the rest over her right arm. Ritsuko leads Misato down the hall and into a room. Mioki is sitting on the bed with a cast on her arm. Misato goes over and sits next to her. "So you ready to go?" Misato asks. Mioki looks up and nods. Misato smiles as they both stand up. Ritsuko moves aside to let them through the door. they start down the hall. "Katsuragi?" Ritsuko calls. Misato turns. "And how do you expect to get home?" she asks as she walks up to them. "Um I'm gonna drive of course." Misato answers. Ritsuko gives her a look then points to her arm. "With that?" Mioki looks at Misato. "What happened?" she asks. Misato sighs and pulls away her jacket, exposing her fully bandaged arm. Then she quickly pulls her jacket back on. "Well then, lift your arm straight up." Ritsuko commands. Misato tries to lift her arm. She immediately clutches her arm and stops moving it. "Arrgggghh!" Ritsuko nods. "Just as I thought." Misato shoots her a look. Ritsuko steps away to a desk for a moment and tells Maya something. She nods. Ritsuko walks back to them. "Come on. My shift's about over anyway." Ritsuko says as she walks out. Misato and Mioki follow. Ristuko sees Misato's car and laughs. "You think that could actually work?" Misato looks at it. "I got it here didn't I?" she recoils. Misato walks up to her car. "I gotta get my phone." "And my bag too." Mioki chimes in. Misato nods and pulls open the broken door. As she bends down to get the keys and the phone, she sees her blood stains on the seat. Misato shudders and quickly grabs Mioki's bag. She hands it to her.

A few minutes later..... Misato and Mioki get out of Ritsuko's car."Thanks Rit-chan." Misato says as she gets out. Ritsuko nods. "Well I guess i'll see you tomorrow.." Misato pauses and looks at her arm. "Maybe." Misato and Mioki start up to the apartment. Risuko pulls away wondering how Misato can house another pilot. They step into the apartment. "Welcome home Mioki!" Misato smiles. Mioki stares at the mess. "Uhhh..thanks.." She smiles nervously. Misato carefully takes off her jacket and hangs it up. "Shinji! Asuka!" Misato calls. Asuka jumps up from her room. "Misato! Just where the hell where you during the battle?!" Asuka starts to yell as she walks out of her room. Misato rolls her eyes. As soon as Asuka gets into view of Misato, she notices her arm. "Misato! What happened?" Asuka gasps. "Oh um..36 stitches...damn angel threw the car into a building." Misato quickly explains. Asuka nods, then notices Mioki. Asuka pulls Mioki to her. "Oh! Asuka this is Mioki Keotsu. She's the new pilot." Misato explains with a smile. "You're the sixth child??" Asuka glares at her then chuckles. Mioki nods quickly. "Hey baka Shinji! The new pilot's here!" Asuka yells towards his room. No reply. Asuka lets go of Mioki. "ANATA BAKA! SHINJI BAKA GET OUT HERE!" Asuka yells. Still no response. She walks to his room and opens the door. "Honestly! What a baby he's sleeping! Ha!" Asuka replies as she walks back to Misato and Mioki. Misato shakes her head. 

"So, where is she staying?" Asuka asks casually. Misato shifts her weight uneasily. "Well she's staying here, for now." Misato says. "WHAT?" Misato was ready for this outburst, however Mioki is still amazed how shocking Asuka's actions are. "Where is she gonna sleep then?!" Asuka says rather loudly. Misato sighs. "Well I was hoping.." Asuka cuts in. "Oh no ya don't...she's not staying with me..." Misato waves her hands. "Well where else is she gonna stay?" Misato asks. "I dunno! Just not with me!" Asuka retorts. "Don't make me make it an order Asuka!" Misato says sharply. Asuka stares at her. A silence follows. Mioki looks at Asuka and Misato, then looks to the floor. Shinji slowly walks into the room stretching. Then he stops and notices what he just walked into. He turns to leave. "Shinji-baka get over here and meet the new pilot." Asuka commands curtly. Shinji sighs and steps over to them. Misato and Asuka break their stares. Misato looks at Shinji, who is about as uncomfortable as Mioki is now. "Shin-chan, this is Mioki Keotsu. The Sixth Child." Mioki manages a small smile and bows slightly. 

"Uh-uh- Hi Keotsu-san" Shinji stammers out. Asuka shakes her head. "Japanese.. so formal." Misato takes a deep breath and looks at Asuka. "So...decision?" Misato asks. "Don't get me started again!" Asuka reels back. Shinji looks slightly confused. "Umm..decision on what?" he whispers. "Well, Major over there.." Misato's really getting ticked now. "Wants to use part of my room for Sixie over there!" Asuka answers. "Sixie?" Mioki whispers. If looks could kill, Mioki would be dead on the floor, with the stare that Asuka gave her. Misato's had enough by now. She smashes her left hand down on the counter and stamps her foot. "God Asuka! Stop being so damn rude!" Misato yells. Mioki and Shinji stare shocked at Misato, while Asuka sighs. "Now look, if we don't figure something out with this room thing, what do we do huh?" Misato asks. Asuka is too tired from the battle and from the fight to keep going. "Fine, she can stay with me, but not for long!" Asuka ends. Misato nods. "Really Asuka?" Mioki asks. "Ya I guess so." She answers. A smile spreads across Mioki's face.


End file.
